


The Perfect Paradox

by aryastcrks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastcrks/pseuds/aryastcrks
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of Civil War, after Peggy's funeral. Tony comforts Steve with a dance. Smut comes along at the end...





	The Perfect Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so please be kind!

Steve sat on the long leather couch of Tony’s penthouse suite in London, a scotch (despite knowing he couldn’t get intoxicated) in his clenched fist. His brows were drawn together in grief and concentration. 

_“Peggy... I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.”_

The memory painfully flashed through his mind as he squeezed the glass in his fist, as if to dampen the pain. The glass shattered into a million crystalline pieces across the mahogany floors, decorating it like a Christmas tree. 

Tony came rushing in from the bedroom, with only his pajama pants on, the arc reactor shining brightly in the dimmed room. 

“What happened?” he asked, worry spreading across his face. “I heard glass break.”

Steve held his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Tony. I just...” Steve trailed off and fought off the tears welling in his eyes, turning his head so as to hide his face from his friend. 

“Hey.” Tony’s expression softened. He got on a pair of shoes so he could walk across the glass-and-scotch-decorated floor, and sat beside Steve. “It’s okay. I get it.”

“She... we... I loved her. We were supposed to dance together. We had a date.” Steve finally looked up, pain and hopelessness dancing behind Steve’s crystal blue eyes. 

Tony could feel his heart ache for Steve. He had known so much grief in his own life, and understood how Steve felt in this moment. He put his hand on Steve’s. 

Steve let a small smile escape his lips. “Thanks for letting me crash here, Tony. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. He studied the chiseled features of Steve’s face, noticing the pain etched in every pore, in every detail. Tony looked away. “Come with me.”

Steve followed Tony outside onto the balcony, the warm breeze bringing about a delightful smell from below. Steve watched the muscles in Tony’s back as he walked behind him, then quickly looked away as Tony glanced back. Steve was unaware that his own face grew a shade darker. 

“So... are we gonna clean up the glass and scotch?” Steve asked half-heartedly. 

Tony scoffed. “We’ll worry about that later. I’m more worried about you.”

Steve’s stomach did a little flip in response to that comment; he suppressed a smile. How could he smile at a time like this? Being with Tony just... did something to him. It made him irrational, and happy, and frustrated all at the same time. He didn’t understand it. 

“What are we doing out here, Tony?” Steve wondered aloud. 

“You’ll see,” Tony smirked, with a twinkle in his eyes. That smirk... it sent a rush of heat to Steve’s lower stomach and Steve shook his head. _What’s going on with me?_

Tony tapped a few buttons on his phone and then suddenly music was drifting through the air from all around them. 

_Every honeybee fills with jealousy  
When they see you out with me  
I don’t blame ‘em, goodness knows  
My honeysuckle rose_

The song was from the 1940s, Steve knew. He closed his eyes and swayed back and forth, humming along with the lyrics.

Tony looked on at Steve; he was swaying with his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face, reminiscing on old memories. Steve looked so soft and gentle; all Tony wanted to do was hold his hand and tell him everything would be okay. 

Tony took a few steps forward. “May I have this dance?” he held out his hand towards Steve. 

Steve’s eyes opened slowly, as if he was waking up from a dream. Coming out of his daze, confusion spread across his face. “What? Me? No, I don’t know how—“

Tony took his hand anyways and put it on his bare waist, while he put his own hand on Steve’s broad shoulder. Tony laced his fingers through Steve’s other hand, his heart squeezing and palpating a bit in his chest as he did so. Steve’s heart also raced as his hand touched the soft yet callused skin of Tony’s waist. 

“Here. Like this,” Tony said, and led Steve in a gentle, swaying motion, their feet coming apart and together again.

“So you’ve never danced before, huh?” Tony asked, his dark eyes looking up into Steve’s light eyes, a small smile on his face. 

Steve laughed lightly and looked down back into Tony’s eyes. “Nope. I was reserving that dance for Peggy but... We never got the chance.” Steve’s small smile disappeared. 

Tony knew that words wouldn’t help, so he laid his head against Steve’s chest, listening to Steve’s heartbeat, quickening with Tony’s every move. 

Steve gently put his head against Tony’s as they swayed to the music. 

_When I'm taking sips from your tasty lips  
Seems the honey fairly drips   
You're confection goodness knows   
Honeysuckle rose_

As these lyrics swept through their ears, they both turned a dark shade of red. They both imagined kissing each other, tasting each other, basking in each other. 

Steve lifted his head. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Tony, a concerned expression on his face. 

Steve shook his head, closing his eyes. His heart hammered against his rib cage. He wanted to kiss Tony so badly, but didn’t know if he should. But something took over him then; courage, maybe, or maybe just the need to feel Tony’s lips against his. 

Steve gently drifted his head closer to Tony’s, and was surprised when Tony didn’t pull away. In fact, Tony too drifted his head towards Steve’s, and in the next moment, they were kissing.

Steve basked in Tony’s goodness, his scruff, his sweet and salty scent, his everything; he felt transported to somewhere better, a different time, perhaps to the ‘40s. No, not to the ‘40s, when the world was torn apart by war; something even better than nostalgia overcame him, it was a longing for something new, and warm, and good. It was a future he yearned for, a future with Tony.

Tony cupped Steve’s face with one hand, and tangled his other hand in Steve’s dirty blonde hair, deepening the kiss, fervent and needy. He relished in Steve’s clean-cut, smooth skin against his own scruff, the feeling both enticing and antagonizing. He slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth, needing to be connected with Steve, this star-spangled man, this man of the past, this man who tormented him and delighted him, this man who starred in his dreams.

Finally, Tony and Steve broke apart, each trying to catch his breath, dazed and amazed by what had just transpired. Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s, smiling as his eyes fluttered shut.

“That was amazing,” Steve breathed heavily.

“Not bad for a virgin,” Tony laughed. Steve joined in, and soon they were in hysterics, each holding onto each other for support while they laughed until they couldn’t breathe, each clutching his stomach as tears streamed down their faces.

After a moment, Steve wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat, suddenly becoming serious. Steve had waited a long time to do that. He hadn’t even known he wanted to; it was just this subconscious desire that needed to be fulfilled, and finally it had happened and now he didn’t know what to do.

Steve took Tony’s hand in his and looked down while he traced circles on the callused skin of Tony’s palm with his thumb. 

“Thank you. For tonight,” Steve smiled softly. “For the dance, and for… the kiss. I needed it.”

Steve looked up to find Tony smiling gently at him.

“There’s no need for thank yous. You’re my friend, Steve, and I’m here for you.”

Steve and Tony held each other’s gaze for a moment before clashing their lips together yet again. This kiss was more fervid, vehement, and passionate than the last; each movement was met with another, heat growing between them and also between their legs.

Steve groaned as Tony brought his lips down to his neck, leaving a tingling sensation on Steve’s skin with every soft kiss. Steve brought his hands down to Tony’s chest, then to his abs, reveling in the tough yet soft texture of his skin.

They broke apart and Tony took Steve’s hand, rushing him to the bedroom. Tony pushed Steve onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, reconnecting their lips once again.

Tony ripped open Steve’s blue button-down shirt, scattering the buttons across the bed and the floor. Tony fervently kissed Steve’s chiseled chest, needing to kiss every single inch of him. 

Steve pulled Tony’s head back up to his own and kissed him zealously, ripping off the rest of his shirt. Tony helped Steve unbuckle his belt while Steve helped Tony out of his pajama pants, revealing Tony’s Captain America boxers. Steve burst out into a hearty laugh.

“I can’t believe-" Steve managed to say in between laughs, unable to control himself. Tony looked confused for a moment before looking down to where Steve was pointing, in fear of Steve making fun of his… manhood. However, it was only the boxers Steve was laughing about; Tony’s favorite pair of boxers, the ones he had forgotten he was wearing until now.

Tony tilted his head back and let out a long laugh of his own. “Oh, wow, this is just – this is just perfect, Cap,” he said finally, once they had settled down. 

“Come here,” Steve said, looking up at Tony, pulling him by the waistband of his boxers. “Let’s get these off you.”

Steve pulled down Tony’s boxers and tossed them aside, revealing everything left of Tony. Wow, Steve thought. He got down on his knees and looked up at Tony; Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, lust in his eyes.

Steve took Tony into his mouth and relished in Tony’s audible gasp. Steve had no idea what he was doing, but he just wanted to please Tony so he continued the motions. He ran his tongue along Tony’s length and heard Tony groan: “ _Oh, god._ ”

Tony pulled Steve up and ripped off his pants and boxers hastily, just wanting – no, _needing_ – to feel Steve inside of him.

Tony grabbed a condom from his wallet in the dresser drawer and wrapped it around Steve’s length, feeling satisfied when he heard Steve groan at Tony’s touch. 

Steve pulled Tony into a hug from behind, whispering in his ear. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Steve asked.

“I _need_ this, Steve. I need _you_.” Tony replied.

Steve pushed Tony face down onto the bed and positioned himself at Tony’s entrance. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what to do, but he followed his instincts. He pushed himself inside, slowly; with each inch, Tony moaned Steve’s name, begging for more. “ _Please, Steve, please, I need more_.”

When Steve felt himself all the way inside of Tony, he started pulling back a bit, then pushing forward. He knew this was what he needed to do, and he began quickening his pace, pumping his body forward and back. “ _Faster. Harder. Steve, please_ —" Tony begged.

Steve quickened his pace even more, pumping harder and faster, reveling in the feeling of Tony’s tightness around his cock. He had a sense of belonging and purpose when he was with Tony, and this feeling only intensified that sense for him. 

“Fuck, Tony, you feel so good,” Steve moaned, getting lost in the movements and the sensations. As he continued, he could feel something building up inside him, something he had never felt before – it was like a coil inside of his groin, wrapping around itself, getting tighter and tighter. Steve started seeing stars in his eyes while he could hear Tony’s moans getting louder and he could feel Tony’s muscles contracting around him. 

“I’m gonna come—" Tony said, and that was enough for Steve to explode inside of him, yelling Tony’s name. Steve could see fireworks from the inside of his eyelids as he continued to cum inside of him. Steve had never felt something so intense before, something so pleasurable and exquisite. As Steve was cumming, Tony felt something so powerful and beautiful that he, too saw fireworks and stars. As they came together, they both felt something so intense that it was tangible: _love_. 

Steve took himself out of Tony and collapsed on the bed next to him, trying to catch his breath. Tony rolled over and into Steve’s arms, he, too, breathing heavily. 

“That was… fucking amazing,” Tony said in between breaths, laughing lightly.

“Language!” Steve said with a playful smile, looking down at Tony as he wrapped his arm around him. Tony rolled his eyes and kissed him slowly, reaching his hand up to cup Steve’s jaw, appreciating this man for all he was. They broke apart after a moment.

“Tony, I… I think I love you.” Steve said after a pause, his eyebrows furrowed together as if in confusion or concentration.

Tony smiled. “Why, Cap, I think I love you too.”

Together, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, this man of the past and this man of the future, a perfect paradox that fit together seamlessly.


End file.
